


Old Friends

by althea_doll (orphan_account)



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Siren - Fandom
Genre: Angest, F/M, Kisses, Living, M/M, Undead, Undead Liberation Army - Freeform, awkward ex-boyfriend and lover in the same room situation, bold simon, i am making it so kieren and simon knew eachother, in the flesh - Freeform, punk!Kieren, rick doesn't stab himself in the head, save in the flesh, shy kieren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/althea_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren know each other from a school field trip to Ireland and then see each other after the rising. Rick is alive by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ireland

**Author's Note:**

> I have totally become obsessed with the show In The Flesh and decided that I should wright a fic about it. This chapter is before the rising and before Simon and Kieren die.

(Kieren)

Going to Ireland is a good thing, a distraction. I can forget him here. Forget he left me here. Alexis and I are sharing a room because they thought she was a he and it just works out because I’d rather share a room with her than any other psychopaths here. “Ready?” I nod.

“Ready.”

We get down from our hotel rooms and see a man standing there, no older than 23, leaning against a poll and looks like he is waiting for us.

“Damn.” I hear Alexis mutter next to me. “If only I lived here.” I hear a chuckle and see the man come up to us slowly, confident if not a little cocky about himself. “How many people are in your class?” I think of it for a second then subtract the people that couldn’t or didn’t come with us. “Twelve? I think...some didn’t show up at the airport in time.” He nods and looks thoughtful before looking up and counting. “Don’t trust me?” His blue eyes flick to mine.

“I believe you, but I have to make sure of it.” I roll my eyes and get a chuckle out of him. “Stop fooling around!” He says it loud and annoyed and I knew immediately who he was talking about. “Drew.” The guy nods before looking back up. “Drew, come here.” I see Drew look a little confused. “Who the hell are you and why do you know my name?” The guy raises an eyebrow at him before narrowing his eyes at him. “I’m your babysitter, I prefer not to be but if you can’t behave like the adults I know you are, then I must watch you so you don’t do something stupid.” Blue Eyes shrugs and I can’t help but laugh at him. Drew’s furious glare focuses on me. “Oh shut up you emo fagget.” “ENOUGH.” We all cower back from how his voice gets louder and more pissed.

“Oh w-what you don’t like it? Y-you t-the same way h-huh?” I laugh at how unconfident his voice sounds. Blue eyes glares at him. “I am the very person that can send you home y’know, and if you want to intimidate me, _don’t_ stutter.” Alexis laughs with me after that only for blue eyes to raise an eyebrow at me. “What? Nobody tells him off because his dad is the mayor dude; it’s funny to see somebody make him understand that doing stupid things can get you in trouble.” He nods. “None of that matters here, he should be more careful. I _don’t_ take any bullshit from anybody.” He looks up at everybody else. “You have been warned.” We all nod. “Don’t worry about it Blue Eyes.” He tilts his head sideways. “What?” He stands up straighter. “Did you just call me blue eyes?” I bite at my snake bites, a nervous habit, before putting on a smirk and nodding. “Your eyes are blue are they not?”

“Simon.” I nod. “Don’t worry about it _Simon_.” He rolls his eyes, which is funny because it seems to require his whole body to move before he turns around and motions to us with his hand. “Follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was awesome.” I hear Simon laugh at us for the millionth time and I start biting my lip piercings again. Why the hell am I so nervous around him? “And beautiful did you see the scenery Kieren? I am _sooo_ moving to Ireland when I get older.” She looks at me. “It will help get your mind off him.” I freeze and bump into Simon. We disconnect after a few seconds and Alexis helps me right myself.

“Too soon?” I nod. “Too soon.”

We walk up to our rooms and Simon comes with us. “I thought you lived here, not the hotel but Ireland.” He nods. “I do. But nobody else is going to wake you guys up without having the urge to kill you so they are having me do it for them.” I nod. “Seems fair enough, but why do we have to wake up so early?” He cracks his spine. “So I know if anyone is hangover and get them arrested.”

We all stay in silence for the rest of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Simon)

I tapped on the glass as my brother refiled it. “Last one Si.” I glare at him. “Not drunk enough to not hate that name, never will be.” He laughs as somebody sits next to me. I look to see Kieren.

“Whatcha doing over here?” He shrugs and orders a drink. “Trying to forget what was brought up.” I nod. “We all need to forget sometimes. But forgetting doesn’t make it any less real now does it?” He ignores me as he chugs down the drink and orders another. “He’s gone, didn’t even say goodbye, and isn’t coming back. Might as well forget him.” I slightly know where he’s coming from. “It gets better kid.” He bumps shoulders with me. “I’m 18, not a child.” I chuckle. “I’m 23, not an adult.” He looks at me strange. “You can be whatever age you want, doesn’t mean you act your age now does it?” He sighs again and downs the rest of his 4th drink. “Whatever.”

I look at him with my eyebrows raised. “You’re drunk.” He shakes his head. “No I’m not.” I take a deep breath and give him a questioning look. “Take 10 steps without falling, and your fine. Fall and you go back to your room and sleep it off.” He giggles and worries those damned snake bites. “OK.” He steps down and gets about 7 steps before nearly falling on his ass. I pull him up and put his arm around my shoulders while my arm goes around his waist. “Taking you to your room.” He nods and buries his head into my neck. I’m on auto pilot before I feel him lick at my neck causing me to nearly drop him.

“What the hell?” He giggles. “You taste like cinnamon.” He does it again and I can’t help but tilt my head so that he has better access to my neck. I growl when he starts nipping on my neck before pulling him a few doors down to my room and dragging him in. As soon as the door closes he’s on me again. I growl low, a warning. “If you wanted me to stop, you would push me away. And you should stop growling, because it’s _super sexy_.” I push him into the wall but grab his wrists and pin them above his head. “You, are gonna get us both in trouble y’know that?” I can’t resist nipping at his snake bites that have been taunting me all week, drawing a low moan from him.

“I won’t tell, will you? Besides _18_ remember?”

I look at his eyes and see them slightly dilated, not from being drunk thou. From lust.

He gets one of his hands free and tangles it in my hair as he pulls me down, one inch between us.

“Kiss me Simon.”

I slam my lips into his, getting a delicious groan from him as I drop my arms from his wrists to his waist and his hand that’s not tugging and pulling at my hair grips at the muscles on my back. I lightly scrape my nails down his sides before he pulls at my shirt, obviously wanting it off. I pull it off and Kieren does the same before he’s back on me, wrapping his legs around my waist and his hands tangling in my hair. My hands grip the back of his thighs as I go and sit on my bed, Kieren straddling my lap and grinding down on me. “Simon. Please.” It’s a small plea as I map out his neck with my teeth and tongue.

He pushes me back and lays down on me so that he is hovering over me. His small breathy moans and whimpers in my ear as my teeth scrape at a spot on his collarbone. He roughly pulls on my hair making me pull back as he crashes his lips into mine making me grip him tighter.

A small knock on the door pulls us apart.

“Hey bro, we need to talk.” I shake my head. “Tomorrow.” I can practically hear his eyes rolling in their sockets. “Whatever. Behave.” I chuckle and get Kieren on his back. “Ok little brother.” I hear him leave before Kieren and I continue where we left off, but never going any further.

“I’m not drunk y’know?” I nod. “I just wanted a reason to kiss you.” I pulled him closer and kiss him deep and long.

“Glad you did.” We talk for a while, kissing every now and then, before eventually falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BANG BANG BANG*

“Bro, wake the hell up!” I feel Kieren move on my chest. “5 more minutes.” I chuckle and run a hand up and down his back as he buries his head further into my neck. “We do have to get up.” He shakes his head. “You know how long 5 minutes is right?” I roll my eyes. “I know how long 5 minutes is, but your gonna miss your flight back if you don’t go get your stuff packed.” He shakes his head. “Don’t wanna go home.” I put my fingers under his chin before tilting his head up and kissing him softly, his arms tighten around me as my arm fully wraps around him. When we pull away he reluctantly gets up and gets his shirt back on before going to my door and opening it. I follow him and he turns and kisses me softly before pulling away and walking off.

“Goodbye Simon Monroe.”

I smile sadly.

“Goodbye Kieren Walker.”

I go back in my room to put my shirt on see a piece of paper on the nightstand that his his name and number on it.

_‘If you ever plan to go to Roartan, look me up. It would be nice to see you again._

_\- X Kieren’_

I laugh and leave with the students to the airport, waving goodbye to Kieren one last time before going back to my room and packing my stuff and going home. Texting him a quick text so he would have my number.

_I might just have to visit you Kieren, hopefully before you move to paris to be an artist. Good luck with that by the way_

_-X Simon_


	2. Sink Back Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, I just don't know what to do now. Sorry for any feels I give you in advance.

(Simon)

_If I convince somebody to go into the army and they die there, does that mean that I killed them?_

**_What? No, of course not Kieren. What the hell happened?_ **

_No but if I had said ‘stay’ instead of ‘go’wouldn’t that person still be alive?_

**_What happened Kieren!?_ **

_It is my fault thogh, it’s what his dad says. His mom agrees with him about it too, if I had just told him to stay he would still be alive. Wouldn’t he?_

 

I quickly dial his number and wait for him to pick up the phone.

 

But it is my fault!

**No Kieren, it isn’t. He made his choice, let him deal with it on his own. His death is not of your fault.**

I-i don’t know what to do Simon, tell me what to do Simon.

 

His voice is frantic desperate.

 

**Where is your family?**

They won’t understand what is happening. I  KILLED HIM!

**No Kieren you didn’t. whoever killed him it wasn’t you ok? Do you understand me!? It is not your fault Kieren.**

 

I hear him cry over the phone for a few minutes.

 

I’m sorry Simon.

**For what?**

…

**Kieren? Kieren!**

Goodbye….Simon.

**KIEREN!**

 

I hear something fall on the ground around him.

 

**KIEREN! TALK TO ME WHAT'S WRONG!? KIEREN.**

 

I hear screams on the other side before somebody picks up the phone. But it’s a whole 20 minutes of me screaming Kierens name before somebody says something

 

_H-Hello?_

**Wheres Kieren what the hell is goin on is he ok?**

_Kieren h-he…he’s gone._

**No he’s not let me talk to him.**

_I’m sorry…..Simon. he’s gone._

 

I throw the phone and it smashes against the wall before I take the needles and stick every chemical I can into me. Why would he do this. _It’s all my fault._ I take another round of it. _I’m sorry Simon._  I reach for the closest bottle and chug it down.

_Goodbye Simon._

_“Goodbye Kieren”_

 

I drink and drink until I black out and welcome the darkness as I hear my brother scream for me to wake up.

_“Goodbye Kieren.”_


	3. Graveyard

(Kieren)

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I scream at Rick for the hundredth time. “My da-“I roll my eyes. “Fuck your dad, what is wrong with _you_?” He seems surprised by my outburst so I just turn and leave. “KIEREN!” I don’t even turn around as he screams for me. I keep walking until I feel somebody grab my face and jump from it. “Amy?” She looks at me concerned. “What's wrong handsome?” I shake my head and hug her laughing as I pick her up. “Kieren Walker as I live and breathe.” I chuckle at the ironicey as we continue walking and catching up. I also tell her about my plan to leave for Paris. “Paris? Do you even speak a word of Frances?” I laugh slightly. “I got a...B in French. I think.” She sighs. “Now I’ve got some bad news and I don’t want you to get too upset.” I raise one eyebrow. “Wedding off.”

 

I’m a little confused. “Wedding?” She looks at me in shock. “Ours dum dum.” “Ohhhh.” I think for a second before I truly process it. “ _Oh._ Why? _”_  She sighs dreamily. “I am betrothed to another.” “What?” “I know you must be very heart broken.” I laugh slightly before I notice somebody moving in her bungalow. “Who’s that in your house?” She smiles. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” I look a little taken back I’m sure. “Our resting place around noon. Say yay.” I nod. “Yes.” “Is that a yaaa?” I nod. “It’s a yess if that’s what you’re asking.” She claps our hands together a few times. “Yaaaaaaa.”

 

I hug Amy goodbye before leaving and staring at my phone. _I should call him, text him, something so he knows I’m alive. No you shouldn’t, but I should._ I groan in frustration as I fight with myself on whether or not I’m contacting Simon. I haven’t talked to him since I rose and I sure as hell look different. No snake bites but still the holes. If I take out my contacts and take off my mousse I would look like I did when I was living. Just without all the weight of contacts and makeup. All natural way of how I was a freak in this place. _Call him, but you shouldn’t. If you’re dead that means you’re a rotter. And he might not like to know about that._ I bang my head against the wall in my room waiting for everything to be ok. But I know that it won’t.

 

I take out my contacts and off my mousse before going to bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I get dressed that day and debate whether or not to put on my mouse and contacts. Amy won’t judge my and neither will the undead that she is ‘betrothed’ to. I decide to leave it off and put in my snake bites and the rest of my piercings in. I have nobody to hide from. I run into my sister as I’m walking out the door and she actually smiles at me before she probably remembered that I’m not wearing makeup or contacts to look like this. “I’ll only be around undead, promise I won’t cause any trouble if I can help it.” She nods and walks into the kitchen to eat with mum and dad.

 

I say goodbye before leaving for the cemetery. People wave to me and say hi; given the fact that I use to dress like this all the time and now it comes naturally its ok that I’m not wearing anything to cover it up. Once I actually get to the cemetery it is much quieter and there is somebody sitting on my grave. Why is somebody sitting on my grave?

 

“Excuse me. You’re sitting on me grave.” I hear a chuckle. “Hello Kieren.” I recognize the deep rumble of his voice anywhere. “Simon?” He finally gets up and looks at me. He’s the same as me, pale with white eyes, but somehow more beautiful than I remember. “I’m sorry.” His eyes snap up to mine from when they were looking me up and down, darkness, sorrow, and pain fill his eyes. Without thinking about it I go up and wrap my arms tight around him. “I’m ok now Simon. I promise.” He nods and wraps his arms tight around my much smaller frame. “You’re shorter than I remember.” I laugh as we pull away. Just as Amy shows up.

 

“Oh great you guys have met.” We both nod and look at her. “Kieren, this is Simon. He is one of the twelve disciples of the undead prophet.” She looks at Simon. “Simon this is Kieren, he was the one I was talking about.” He nods and looks me up and down again, this time I _know_ he’s checking me out. I worry my snake bites and he looks like he wants to lean forward and do the same. Pin me to the ground and pretty much devour me. Which I probably wouldn’t object to anyway. “You still have that habit of biting your snake bites when your nevouse, y’know that?” I nod and don’t even try to stop myself from looking him up and down. “Old habits die hard I guess.” I run a hand through my hair and his eyes zero down to my wrist, no doubt noticing my scars and he clenches his jaw for a moment then goes back to normal.

 

“I have to go to work. I’ll see you guys tommmorow? Or later today?” They both nod but I’m more focused on Simon. “Later guys.” He seems to sigh in relief when I don’t say ‘goodbye’ and I know why. Maybe I shouldn’t have done what I did, but there is nobody I would rather talk to when I had the blade digging into my wrist and draining my blood for whatever reason. I nod and turn around before leaving, waving behind me at them as I feel Simon burn wholes into my skin. A warm stare that I’ve missed.

 

I’m glad their back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lame chapter name becuase i couldn't come up with a cooler one, it's from the bar seen where simon has gary in a head lock, kinda short sorry about that but later chapters will be longer!

(Simon)

I go to the bar and almost order a drink when I remember I can’t drink anything without getting sick. Damnit. I hear somebody snicker and turn to tell them off when I see white eyes and strawberry blonde hair. “Forget that if you drink you through up eh?” I roll my eyes at him. “Not the first time I’ve forgotten.” He nods and goes back to work. Amy looks at me questioningly before she leans up to whisper something in my ear. “If you guys were a thing at one point, now would be a good time to tell me.” She pulls away as I bite my lip and look back at Kieren. Without thinking I nod and look back at her, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Well, you look like your about to have an evil plan. Care to share with the class?” She shakes her head. “Nope.” She goes and hugs Kieren before sitting down at one of the tables and I follow her, just to keep her out of trouble.

 

“Something smells rotten in here, am I right?” I see Kieren roll his eyes before looking at us. “Ignore them.” I hear Gary shout again. “That’s right, tell em to cover up or get out.” Amy speaks up then. “We should be able to go wherever we want however we want. Basic human rights.” Gary keeps going on and on about how we are rotters. Eventually I look up at Kieren and he shrugs. “I can’t teach brainless duschbag how to be human Simon, nobody can. He was a dick when I was living. Now that I’m dead I don’t care nor am I gonna do anything about it cause once a cold dumbass, always a cold dumbass.” I chuckled when Gary suddenly shuts up.

 

“What was that rotter?” Kieren chuckles and looks at him. “You….are….a…brainless…balless…..dumbass….who…..can’t…..be…..human….for….more….than….a….nano-second.” He says it slowly so that Gary will hear and understand his warning. Instead of doing the smart thing and shutting up he goes up to Kieren with a pistol and points it at his head. Kieren opens his mouth to say something only for me to jump up and get Gary in a head lock. The bartender gets a gun out and points it at me. “Off him.” I just look at Kieren ignoring her. “I said” She cocks the gun. “Off him.” Kieren gets out his keys and places them on the bar before walking away with a blank expression.

 

“Kieren?” He just starts walking backwards as he looks at me with a look that says ‘follow’ and eventually I do. I drop Gary out of the headlock and he stumbles backward, breathing heavily. I look at Amy and tilt my head Kieren's way so that she follows me. She nods as we both leave to see Kieren outside, leaning against the wall worrying those snake bites again. “I can’t believe she did that.” I laugh slightly knowing that I probably shouldn’t of. “What can you expect Kieren? Living is hard enough but now that were dead it’ll make them understand better?” He shakes his head and Philip shows up. “Dr. Russo wants to talk to you Amy, something about the side effects of your dose of Necrocriptilan.” She nods. “Alright, behave boys.” We both nod as she turns and leaves with Philip.

 

Once they’re out of site I start to push back off the wall only to be pushed back into it, Kieran’s lips finding mine as the cool metal of his snake bites drag across my skin. I growl once I get my senses back and turn us with him against the wall and a hand in his shirt. When we finally pull away we are gasping for air we don’t really need. “Wanted to do that since the graveyard.” I chuckle and pull away, essentially dragging him with me as he doesn’t want me to get _too_ far. I drop my hand from his shirt and start walking with him back home. When we get there a girl with unnatural red hair looks at me in recognition. “I think I know you from somewhere…” She thinks about it while I do the same. “I’ve never met you thou so I don’t see how that’s possible.” She shakes her head. “No in one of Kieran’s drawings I think. When I asked him about who you were he blushed and ignored me.”

I look at Kieran out of the corner of my eye to see him looking down at the ground shyly. “You must be really god at drawing in order for her to recognize me.” He nods but says nothing as he looks at his sister with a slight embarrassment about it.

 

“Whatever, later Gem.” We go inside as I chuckle at his ability to be easily embarrassed when I remembered him in Ireland as a shy but loud boy that would blush every time I looked at him. He pulls me up to his room and we just talk for a few hours as he draws me, him, and Amy from when we were at the cemetery. Kieran was asleep when I heard the door open to find Amy smiling at us before whispering that we had to leave for a meating with the other undead to find the first risen. I place Kieran in his bed before leaving a note and leaving with Amy.

 

_I will see you later, Amy says it’s important that I go with her so that nothing happens from after the bar ‘accident’_

_XSimon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovleys I need a little help with where to go from here. Should I continue so that it goes in order of the way the show was or should I jump to where it's where Kieren kisses Simon after the 'Freddie incident'? Let me know in the comments thanks guys!
> 
> R~L


	5. That awkward moment where your ex meets your current boyfriend....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Rick and Simon being in the same room as Kieren and it being awkward as hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the late update, I know its been a while but school is a cock sucking dick hole and there is nothing I can do about it, so here is a new chapter.  
> And sorry it's short.

(Kieren)

 

Have you ever been in a  _really_ awkward position? Y'know the one where your ex boyfriend, who everyone blames for your death, and your current boyfriend are in the same room? Yeah, it's like that. 

 

Simon is just keeping his arm tight around my waist with his head in my neck while Rick is  _killing him_ with his eyes. He has tried to talk to me a few times, but I'm still extrememly pissed at him. The other bad thing is my sister is in here too, and from the look on her face she can feel the awkward too. Dean looks between Rick and Simon waiting for one to attack the other. Gary is glaring in disgust (shocker) and just rolls his eyes like  _were_ being the ones who are weird. 

 

"Oh my god this is rediculous." 

 

Amy is the first person to break the awkward silence. "Rick you can't be that surprised that he moved on!" He just rolls his eyes. "What pisses me off is that the Irish bastard seems to know Kieren! Like  _before_ he even came to Roartan with you. That's what I'm pissed about!" Amy's glare hardens. "I already know how Kieren and Simon met, I made Simon tell me. What I want to know is, where the fuck were you when they met?" Guilt flashes in Ricks eyes before they go back to his normal color. "I had too leave because m-" Amy slapped him before he even finished. 

 

"If you say  _because of my dad_ one more time, I'm gonna have Gem shoot you in the face. She won't have a problem with that, will you Gem?" Gem shakes her head 'no' and glares at Rick. "I may not trust and/or like Simon-" The man in question raises an eyebrow at her. "-but I trust him way more than I trust you! My brother killed himself becuase of you! He thought it was his fault that you joined the army and got yourself killed! Guilt for your death  _killed him._ Not the pocket knife, not him,  _you!_ You killed him and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rick flinches at the acuisation, but he doesn't deny it either. _  
_

 

"I'm sorr-" Amy slaps him while Simon stands up and turns around to face me. He holds his hands out and I take them as he pulls me too him and throws his arm over my shoulder. "We should go." I nod as we walk out of there and outside. But instead of going home I end up leading him up a hill, all the way to the waterfall. I go to the rock that I killed myself and sit down. He looks confused but when he sees the pocket knife on the ground he sits next to me. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. 

 

(Simon)

 

That had to be the worst situation I have ever been stuck in, and I use to do  _a lot_ of drugs. I look around and see that its a beautiful place, the perfect place to die. I ended up dying in my room for my brother to find me and that wasn't the best way to kill yourself. 

 

I run my hand up and down Kierens arm and he just hums lightly to himself. I look down when the humming stops to see Kieren alseep. I smile lightly and pick him up and take him back to Amy and I's place. 

 

When she sees us she just smiles fondly before I even have the chance to explain she waves me off. 

 

"Just don't let Rick know he's here. God only knows what he would do if he found him." 

 

"Where is he now?"

 

"At the hospital, now that he's 'alive' they want to make sure he isn't going to be immune to Necrocryptilan." 

 

"What do I tell Kierens family if they come by for em?" 

 

"That he's sleeping and it's better to let him sleep of seeing and fighting with Rick."

 

I nod at her and go to lay down with Kieren. As soon as I'm in the bed he curls up to my side and burry's his head into my neck.

 

"Goodnight Simon." 

"Goodnight Kieren."


	6. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for putting up with my non-updating ass. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I love the ship of Amy/Jem so that might happen or I just might make them really good friends, we'll see where it goes from here. It's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. I'm so sorry I'll extend it later, if you have something you want me to add to this chapter let me know in the comments, but I'm so fucking tired right now work was brutal today. Goodnight everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need help co-writing this so if anyone want's to do that with me let me know.

(Jem)

When I knock on Amy's door I don't expect her to hug me then let me inside. "Kieren is sleeping in Simon's room." "OK" When I get into the living room Simon is sitting in a chair and reading a book, he looks up and waves before going back to his book. Amy smiles, "He's not much of a talker, more of a 'suffer in silence' type." I smile before sitting next to Amy and watching reruns of Doctor Who with her. "Love Matt Smith's Doctor, he's so fun." Amy beams up at me. "I  _know_ right, it's like he was born to play The Doctor." I hear Simon quietly chuckle at Amy's outburst so I turn to him. "So, who's your favorite Doctor?" He seems to think about it for a second before he opens his mouth. "The 4th Doctor." I nod, cause he was a good doctor. I go back to watching the show and laugh a little at Amy's attempt to have Van Gough paint sunflowers. 

After a few more episodes I hear an alarm go off, Simon quickly looks for it only for Kieren to bring it out too him. "Sorry love." My brother just kind of grunts before sitting next to him on the chair. Simon gets up and so does Amy before they do their Necrocryptalyn in the kitchen.

 

When they get back as soon as Simon sits down, Kieren sits in his lap and buried his head in his neck as Simon quietly reads to him. I had laid down while they were away and Amy just lifts my head, sits down, then puts it in her lap as she runs her fingers up and down my neck. After a while it puts me to sleep.

 

(Amy)

I continue to run my hands through her hair, it's so soft, as she sleeps. "You like her." I look up to see Simon carrying a sleeping Kieren as he heads to his room. "Your one to talk." I nod my head at Kireren and Simon just smiles fondly at him. He nods before going back to bed. 

 

Jem turns in her sleep and hugs my middle I smile at her as I consider Simons words; he was right I do like her, the question is, does she like me? I yawn lowdley before moving so that I laying next to Jem with her tucked at my side as I force myself to sleep.


End file.
